sana's heart beats to another
by animegirlsana4eva
Summary: I UPDATED! Nov. 2008! Sana's heart always flutters around akito even though naozumi is her boyfriend. Is it just her imagination, or does she really harbor feelings for him? And if so, what would happen to them along the way.R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do Not own any kodocha products or episodes. I might wish I do but I do Not.

"Nazoumi, wait for me." Sana yelled. " I always do Sana, dear"

Nazoumi said back. "Oh right, you're no fun." Sana said teasing." "So would you like me not to wait for you tommorow, 'cause at the rate you're waking up I could be at school all ready." "You are not funny, Nazoumi, sometimes I wonder why I even want you as a boyfriend"she said under her breath.

"What" "nothing" she said back. "OH HI AKITO" Sana yelled at the top of her lungs. "uh,yo" Akito said trying not to make as big of a seen she already started.

Sana grabbed Nazoumi and ran right into the middle of traffic. She finally got to the other side after 3 cars yelled "Watch where you're going bitch, and don't run into the street Jackass." How rude Sana pouted. "Akito" she yelled once more making visible sound waves. 'what' he said back. "how ya doing partner " she said starting to laugh. When she realized no one was laughing with her she stated "You people have no sense of humor, any way Akito where are all those fan girls that always follow you around?" "They don't follow me when I'm around you, they must think you're my girlfriend." Akito said. Sana felt her heart start to beat.

Then she saw Nazoumi grab her hand. " Don't worry pretty boy I'm not Trying to steal your girlfriend" akito stated. Ring! "Oh man We're late" sana said grabbing both boys hands and running. She is so lucky a student in the hall said, she gets super hottie Akito and super pretty Nazoumi. " Hi Aya, Tsyoushi, Mamai"

"Hi Sana" they yelled back. Akito sat down in the back of the room as usual. He put his ear phones in and relaxed. Then the teacher came in. "good morning class" he said. " good morning Mr. Nakanishi" the class followed. He continued with his lesson. "ok class" I have a 10 min pop quiz for the end of the period. "aww' the class sighed. "hey akito" sana whispered "do you have a pen I can borrow." But akito didn't hear her because he had his ear phones in. She gave him a poke on the back and then one on the back of his head he turned around took out his earphone and yelled "what." "Mr. Hayama and Ma.Kurata no talking during the test you both have detention after school. "what I never get detention." She said. "Oh come on Kurata give me a break and stop whining." " don't be so mean Akito." She said back. " still talking, that's a month of dentention for the both of you.' Akito turned around and gave her a "good going" stare. "I can't get detention I can't'. she screamed. "that's it Ms. Kurata" the teacher yelled" go to the office."

Sana got up from her chair and walked out the class room glomingly. She could stares behind her. She turned around and saw Akito and nazoumi staring at her. Nazoumi

Blew her kiss as she left the room. When she got to the office the principal called her mom and gave her the phone. "Mama," she yelled" I have dentention for the whole month, I never got detention. I think I might die in there." There are drug dealers and bullies in there, not to mention sluts and gang members. What if one of them has cocane and I accidently smell it. I'll become addicted and then I'll start drinking and drop out of high school and move in with some sluts and sell my body to strangers and I'll get caught in a gang fight and get shot at the age of 21.NO Mama I don't want to die." Every body in the office stared at sana like she was a walkind donut. "calm down sana," her mom said gently "stay away from them and nothing will happen. It's not the end of the world." Sana hung up the phone and walked to lunch. She sat down at her table to sad to eat. "cheer up sana atleast akito will be there with you" " wow that makes me feel so much better" she said sarcastically.

" It should I'm going to be there to protect sana from the big bad bullies" he said squezzing her close to him while sitting down. San felt her heart beat faster. "don't try anything funny guy" nazoumi said firmly " just cause she stuck in there with you doesn't mean she not my girlfriend. If I hear you did anything to her I swear." " wow I'm shacking in my pants" akito said letting go of his grip on sana and sliding over. Nazoumi had barely enough space to sit down but squezzed in any way. He sat down and pulled sana's face in for a kiss. It started slow but he forced on a deep kiss. He put in so much emotion that it didn't matter if sana didn't put in passion it counted has enough emotion to spilt between them both. Akito was disgusted and got up from the table.

When sana reliezed she quickly tried to break the kiss but nazoumi had a tight hold on her. Finally a teacher passed by and broke up the 2 of them. Sana quickly got up and headed in the direction

Akito went. "hey sana where are you going" nazoumi said. " the bathroom.""but it's the other way" "I'm going take the long way, good excersise". Sana ran off before he could say another word.

She finally caught up with akito." Hey akito, why did you run off like that. It almost seemed like you were jelous or something." " me jelous of That jerk no but do you expect me to sit down and eat while make out session is going on." "akito wait". But he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sana headed back to her next class after her long expedition for searching for akito. "why do I even care weather or not he's gone." She thought to herself. As sana walked in the door she was greeted by her rampaging friends. They all kept asking where she disappeared to after lunch and why did she in the same direction of akito. She really didn't feel like talking so she walked past them, and sat down in her seat. A concerened nazoumi started staring at her and she knew she would have to talk to him sooner or later or their relationship would go down the drain. The teacher walked in and started the lesson when suddenly the door opened. Hayama was at the door. "where have you've been mr. Hayama." The teacher said. "none of your business he replied""well I think it'll be my business when I see you in the principal's office, now." "whatever , but can you really trust me to walk to the principals office by myself" akito said heading towards the door. "Mrs. Kurata, will you please escort Mr. Hayama to the Principals office." Sana's , akito's , and nazoumi's eyes grew bigger. Sana got up out of her seat and headed towards the door. Akito had already walked out the class room. 'I don't need you to take me so you can just go back to class" akito said in a cold voice. 'akito wait, where did you go after lunch I looked everywhere for you" "why" he asked " why do you care where I go" akito voice still cold. " I don't know akito' she yelled " can you just stop being such a bitch about it. Any time I'm around you , I just I don't know" she started to cry. Akito's eye flinched as he turned around to see her crying. He ran up to her, looked at her and then grabbed her. He embraced her and then whispered in her ear" I'm sorry." " I knew it, get your hands off my girlfriend, you bastard nazoumi yelled running up to them. " nazoumi It's not …' sana tried to state. " the next time I see you any where near my girlfriend I'm going to kill you" "well that should be fun to watch being that i'll be alone with her for one whole month after school pretty boy."

NAZOUMI VS. AKITO 

Destiny: sorry for the short chapter peeps and sorry I took so long to update. See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own kodocha. Really.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sana walked to the detention room thinking about what akito had said earlier. Why was he argueing with nazoumi over me it's not like he likes me. Well akito doesn't like to lose a fight so I guess he just did it so he would win. It's nothing to worry about. When she walked in she was greeted by goth freaks, and wierdos running all around the room it was total chaos it kind of reminded her of 6****th**** grade. She looked around and then she saw akito sitting in the very back. She walked by a couple making out and a turned her face in disgust. "Hey miss Tv" akito said . " akito I'm scared, what the hell is going on in here." " well you should get used to it cause were going to be here every day after school for the next month thanx to you.' " it wasn't my fault akito' she said sitting next to him. She could see the gum under the desk as she crossed her arms. Akito had his earphones in his ears as usual until sana asked. " are you mad at me." He took out his earphones and stared into her scared and worried eyes. "why would I be mad at you"he said gently." Well I'm really sorry that we got detention and I just hope you're not mad at me.' Sana said looking down at the table. Akito saw how scared and uncomfortable she looked and quickly reacted. "sana come here" he said." I want to show you something" he said getting out of the seat. Him and sana walked over to the back of the book shelf. There was a small window behind the book shelf. Help me move it. Sana helped move the book shelf . They went behind it and then opened the window. Come on he said. "nobodies looking and they won't even notice were gone. Sana jumped out of the window and she landed on the grass. Oww she said in grief. "your such an idiot " he said helping her up. 'now what' she said ." I don't know maybe a little sex in the fields, strip poker maybe." You perv she yelled chasing him around. They ran around the field chasing each other. Akito soon got tired and collapsed to the floor, sana right on top of him. They chuckeled with each other. Soon they looked into each others eyes and sana felt akito's warm breath on her face. Akito wanted to kiss her so he pushed out, sana did not know what to do she knew her heart wanted this badly but her mind was telling her that nazoumi was her boyfriend. Sana quickly reacted. "nazoumi" she said to her self. She got up and ran back into the detention room. "um I can't. plus we shouldn't be out here anyways' she yelled back to akito who was still lyeing on the ground. Akito looked up at sana as she disappeared into the school. "I'm an idiot" he said to himself.**

**Hello peeps I told you I would update didn't I. I'm typing this 11:47 in the night. It just goes to show you I really care.well anyway in the next chap nazoumi wants to go to detetion with sana so bad he does something so bad… he gets suspended. Remember this peeps, I Hate nazoumi and it's funny making him suffer. Ha ha. TTFN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer I do not I repeat do not own kodocha.**

**As sana walked home she thought about the events that happened during that day. +did akito really try to kiss me or could I be dreaming+ " I'm so confused." Sana yelled out loud. " like always" a familiar voice said. " oh ….hhi..Akito." sana said stumbling over words. " I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the festival tonight." + nazoumi has work and I really want to go so I guess + "I would love to akito , pick me up at 8 and please don't try to hurt rei. I think you've caused him enough pain for 1 life time." She said laughing. "what ever Kurata I'll be there at 8."**

**At school:**

"**Mr. Karamura how dare you put crazy glue on my chair you baka." The principal yelled. **

" **so does that mean I get dentention for the whole month, huh huh" he said anxiously. " No it means your suspended you baka." "suspended." He yelled.   
"get out of my office now." She yelled once more. "nnooooooo" nazoumi yelled walking gloomily out the office. Ring ring. Nazoumi answered his cell phone. "helllo' "oh hi nazoumi your shot with naz's skateshop has been canceled today." "oh ok." this means I can take sana to the festival " finally this day is getting better." (ha ha that's what you think.)**

"**Bye mama, by rei " sana yelled as she walked to the door. Akito stood there with his mouth wide open. He was staring at sana. She was wearing a mini Chinese dress that showed every curve known to man on her body. She had a butterfly clip in her hair that held up most of the back but some strands dangled down in her face. She had on just enough lipstick and mascara to bring out her features. And she looked hot enough to make any guy want her. ," well are you just gonna stand there or are we going to go" she yelled grabbing his hand.**

**8:15**

"hi miss kurata is sana there I wanted to take her to the festival tonight." Nazoumi said at the door. " Well I'm sorry but you just missed her, sana went with akito to the festival about an hour ago. Too late too catch up with them. I'm very sorry." Mama said laughing at the other end of the line she knew they had only left 15 minutes ago but why ruin sana and akito's fun.

**Sorry I took so long to update but atleast I did right. You people read my fanfic but none of you review so how am I soppuse to continue if I don't know if you like it or not. Come on plz review. And how's that for suffering haha I think mama's starting to think like me mwhaahaa**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all the people that reviewed. I just typed this chapter and I'm really excited to see what happens to them,.. anyhoo gotta get to typing.

Chapter 5

"Akito Hayama get back here you pervert. How dare you sign me up for the kissing booth? There are old horny men on that line. You deserve a mallet hell hit for that." Sana screamed as she ran up to catch Akito.

Akito turned around to stick out his tongue and make a face at her. "I'm gonna get you," sana yelled at the top of her lungs. Akito stopped right in front of her and she ran into his back. "What's wrong your 'pouse to be running Youlll know I have my mallet." Sana decided to see what he was staring at. " Nazoummii, Hi" sana yelled as she ran up to hug her boyfriend (Damn it how I hate writing this) " I thought you had work what happened."

" It got cancelled, how come you didn't tell me you were going with hayama?" " Oh it was kind of last min. Now we can all have fun together." As Sana said this both boys were giving each other death glares. As soon as she stopped talking to herself she realized akito was walking away. "Wait where are going Akito?" he didn't answer. " Sana forget about him, now that I'm here we can be together." " Well nazoumi I did kind of come with Akito it would be rude to not leave with my "Date." As nazoumi heard these words he stared to tremble with anger. " but don't get me wrong we're just friends-" " cut the crap Sana. We both know that he likes you, or are so dense and stupid that you can't see it. Why do I waste my time with you? You, you're and idiot. A Stupid Dense Idiot. All you do is talk about akito this and that. I'm your boyfriend you belong to me, not him. Now lets go." He said grabbing her wrist

Sana could feel the tears form in her eyes, " Nazoumi I belong to NOBODY" she ye11ed as she s1apped him across his face. As she ran through the festival tears spilled from her eyes. " Hey girl I've been waiting for my kiss" an old guy from the line said while walking up to her " Screw you, you old horny freak, shouldn't you be on your death bed already" she yelled as she pushed through the crowd. As She was about to exit she felt someone grab at her arm "akito" she said her voice trembling "oh akito" she yelled while throwing herself into his arms. " It's okay Sana I'm here for you" As akito was about to take her out of his arms she fell to the ground " Sana, are you ok?" He yelled bending down " Somebody call the ambulance" he yelled while picking her up off the ground. Luckily there were police guarding the area that overheard him and got in contact with the ambulance who rushed Sana to the hospital. As much as he wanted to they wouldn't let him go in the ambu1ance with her. Akito rushed to hospital as quickly as possible where he bombarded the doctor with a million different questions, until one doctor finally answered them "she has had a concussion and we don't know how serious it is yet. We are going to have to do surgery"… to be continued.

Wow my first cliffy. What's gonna happen???????????????? Stay tuned for the next chappie. Ja

Oh and kodomoy I think I'm gonna use your idea. I'd love to see that happen to nazoumi. Lol. If you have any suggestions or comment s about the story plz leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Kk peeps I'm gonna stare this bluntly I need 7 reviews before I type the next chapter. Not to be pushy or anything but I need inspiration. Anyway ii had writers block for a while until I figured out what I wanted to do I think ur gonna love these next chapters. Don't think this story is coming to an end IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING…

Chapter 6

"Akito you scoundrel what did you to Sana," cried rei.

" …" Akito stared blanky as he slumped against a wall. " I-i…did-dn't...Sa-na."

Akito could feel tears in his eyes.

" Oh don't worry, be happy, I know my sana dear will be just fine" misako said with a wide smile on her face. This little act make akito feel a little better, but of course he was still worried.

" Don't worry guys, Sana is just fine," the doctor said walking into the waiting room" she's one tough cookie, she doesn't even seem to have amnesia I'll let you visit her but only for a little while she needs her sleep.

" Rei, come on we're going home," misako said walking out of the door.

" WHAT, I want to go see Sana, misako what are you saying."

"Rei, Sana is fine and I have to go finish my manuscript for Maeda."

As they left Akito walked into Sana's room.

" Akito, I'm glad you came," Sana said in a weak but somewhat cheerful voice.

"…"

" Oh come on Akito, I know your mad at me but your not even going to talk." Sana said sadly with tears coming to her eyes. While she was fighting back tears she felt her self in a warm embrace.

" Why would I be mad at you." Akito said softly in sana's ear.

Sana couldn't hold the tears back anymore, she let them spill out, " I don't know maybe because I left you at the festival or because I fell down and made you worry, I'm sorry Akito I really am."

" Why are you sorry stupid, I'm just glad your okay. Stop crying."

"Okay," sana said. "have you seen mama and rei."

" yeah they just left."

" without coming to see me, when I see them I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind."

This caused both teenagers to chuckle. Everything is going to be all right. Well atleast for tonight…

Well luckily nothings wrong with sana, Can't wait to see what happens? Neither can I. Remember the more reviews the faster I update. And don't even try 7 reviews all by yourself. Tsk tsk everyone must review. Mwhaaahaaa. Ja

destiny

xoxoxo rock on babes


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I gave in. I only got one new review so far and yet I'm writing. I feel so pathetic but I wanted to see what happens so let's put my brain to work.

IF YOU SUE ME, YOU DIE. JK. I DO NOT OWN KODOCHA.

Chapter 7

Nothing could ruin this moment until…

" Sana, Sana how are you," a too famailar frantic voice screamed.

it's nazoumi, what could that bastard possibly want after doing this to her Akito thought.

Sana looked at Akito like she was about to cry. Akito knew that she didn't want to see Nazoumi, not now.

He quickly reacted, " What the hell are you doing showing your face here after doing this to her." Akito yelled.

" I have every right to see my " GIRLFRIEND" nazoumi said trying to push pass Akito

Sana was dumb-founded had he really still thought they were together. No way in hell after tonight's little "incident."

" nazoumi leave me alone, I really don't feel like talking." She finally brought herself to say.

" yeah loser hit the road jack and don't you come back no more" Akito said, adding" or else I might have to kill you."

Sana chuckled a bit but nazoumi stormed out furious.

It was finally the end of that annoying pest.

(I just had to get him out of the story, you'll see why later on in the story.)

" thanks Akito, I should of realized he was a jerk sooner," sana said feeling her eyes water.

" It's nothing" he said hugging her once more." Well anyway the doctor said you need ur rest so I guess I have to go."

" Aww Akikto please stay with me" Sana moaned gently.

Does she know that could mean so many things. Oh man that moan is turning me on. Oh no not down there

"I uh have to uh help uh natsumi with the uh stuff. Bye" Akito said running out of the room.

What was that all about sana thought to her self.

Right here is where the story takes a turn for the worst which could be for the best. Ok I just confusicated my self anyway after this chapter is when the rating T starts to kick in.

Can't wait


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so happy, I'm so happy, I'm so happy yes I am. Thank you so much everybody you gave me the will to finish this story and just because of that here is the real BEST CHAPTER EVER.

The real chapter 8

3 WEEKS LATER

"Hi Aki." Sana said answering the phone. "What's up."

" Nothing really, the a/c broke down in my house and I'm turning into a ball of sweat.'

" Ewwww, I would invite you over but mama has these really important people over I'm not even allowed to go downstairs."

" Just great."

" I know, I know we can go to the pool."

" Ok I'll meet you there at 2."

" 'kay Aki, talk to you later." Sana said hanging up the phone. (I know your all hoping they're together but they aren't. they been on a best friend basis since her break up with nazoumi.)

Sana twirled through her room looking for a bathing suit. There in front of her was a one piece with a rose on the side or a two piece bikini that to her looked overly slutty but totally chic. Sana shoved the bikini into the closet and put on the other bathing suit. Since she couldn't go down stairs she left a note on her door that read she was going with akito to the pool. She jumped through her window and landed safely on her lawn. A skill she learned from her kowimari classes.

At the pool

" I'm sorry but you guys need passes to get in. To apply you have to be 18 or older." Said a blond life gaurds while starring at sana and akito.

" Aki, go work your manly charm and get her to let us in the pool."

" sana I don't know what you are talking about" akito lied.

" akito don't play dumb, remember, whatever you did in the teachers lounge with Ms. Mitsuya worked with letting us off with missing homework that week. What ever it was you can do it again right." Sana had no idea what they in the teachers lounge because she's as dense as a cinderblock, so that is why shew was not affected by the the shade of pink that crossed akito's face.

Does she even know what I did in there. Or does she just not care

"What ever it is it can't be that hard right."

"…" akito just stood there taking in what she said.

" now go on" she said coaxing him to the life guard.

As akito went back to her he thought of he should say. " There must be some thing else I can do so we can get into the pool.

" Well maybe one thing" she said looking at him seductively and whispering something in his ear.

Akito took that second to look at her up and down. She was wearing a two piece bikini with two chains connecting the sides. She has long slender legs that were perfectly tan and a pink belly button ring. Her blonde hair was wavy and went down her back. She wore a pair of Gucci sunglasses.

This might be fun, oh no what if sana finds out, wait she shouldn't care she doesn't like me like that, we're just friends Akito thought as she opened the gate to let them in.

Sana jumped on akito's back while thanking him for whatever agreement he made with her to get them in.

Sana was first to jump in the water but when she saw that Akito was not following she turned around to see what was wrong.

He's talking to that life guard. What's his problem we came to swim not talk. I'll do something to get his attention.+

Sana went onto the high diving board. She jumped off and glided swifly into the water. Akito still didn't look at her. Sana grew mad.

Did he not just see me? What the hell?+

" akito are u coming into the water or what?" Sana yelled over to him with a tiny hint of anger noticeable in her voice.

" I'm coming " Akito said jumping into the water.

The life guard didn't seem very happy and sana noticed it. Sana made a slight smirk on her face when something came to mind.

" akito" she yelled jumping on him, " reverse piggy back ride."

Sana's arm went around Akito's neck while her legs went around his waist akito not knowing sana's intentions proceeded with their little game. Sana turned around to see a mad life guard. The life guard took out sun tan lotion and started rubbing it on her legs. Then Sana realized that they had stopped moving and akito was staring at the life guard.

" akito wh-" Sana stopped completely in her sentence when she felt something underneath her in a place where it shouldn't be. Akito's hands were on her back and…

Ahhhhhhh he's having an erection+

" Ahhhh" she yelled as she jumped out of his arms. She ran out of the water and stomped over to her bag.

" Sana wait" Akito said while trying to cover up his embarrassment. Sana was getting ready to walk through the gate when Akito grabbed her arm. " hold on, I'll walk you home."

" wait" said the life guard approaching Akito and putting her arm around his waist " we had a deal right." She whispered while visibly nibbling on his ear.

" You know what Hayama" ( she only uses that name when she's mad) she stated disgustedly " I don't want to know what type a deal you made with her and I don't care' she lied, " I'm going home and don't even bother calling me later."

" what are you, his girlfriend or something, 'cause I don't think you would approve of what were doing later," the life guard said smirking her grip still around akito.

That pulled sana's last straw. Sana slapped her forcefully knocking her down.

" What's your problem sana, it's not like I am your boyfriend, you're the one who wanted the get in the pool. Why the fuck did you hit her?" Akito said madly," Why don't you just go home, you would be doing us all a favor."

Sana was all chocked up she couldn't say anything +If that's how you feel+ As much as Sana tried she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face, So she ran out through the gate. Akito couldn't stand to see her crying His mind told him to stay but his heart told him to go after her. He didn't move.

11:30

"Akito" his dad said as Akito walked into the house.

"Yea dad" akito answered.

" Are you with sana?"

"No, Why" he said remembering earlier.

" Oh her mom is on the phone, she's says that Sana didn't come home yet and she thought since you guys went to the pool earlier that maybe she was with you. Did something happen?"

As soon as Akito heard this he ran through the door

"Sana."

How'd you like that cliffy. Ok I had help that thing about the sun tan lotion and the boner I got from this book called "Anyone But You." It's such an awesome book. Thx for everyone who reviewed. This is the longest chapter I've wriiten just cause I was so happy. Thx. Please Review. See ya later

Destiny

xoxoxo rock on babes


	9. Chapter 9

Hi peoples thx 4 all the reviews I don't know if you'll like this chapter or not. It might be a liitle too much, I HOPE YOU CAN HANDLE IT. Be scared for now I have a very bad mind. Tsk tsk tsk. BRACE URSELVES.

Chapter 8

why would she out this late, damn it I was a little harsh on her but she had no right to hit the girl I mean… stop thinking about this where are you going idiot.

Akito stopped dead in his tracks to find that he ran straight into the park. where do I go from here Akito thought for a while and decided to check the ever so famous gazebo where they met when they were 6.

Flash Back

" Hiya there why you so sad," a little girl said approaching Akito.

" leave me alone," he said turning away from her crying. Soon he felt himself in a tight hug.

" why" he said in between sobs" why are you so nice to me."

" you looked like you needed a hug." She said giving her famous smile.

" my mommy died today" he blurted out not knowing why he did. He was soon in another tight hug.

" Oh don't cwy, I bet she's looking down at us rwight now. She says she doesn't like to see you crying"

" Really."

" yup and she says she loves you. She also asked me to buy you some icecream. My mommy gave me money this morning. Wanna here a secret I don't have a real mommy either. My real mommy gave me to mey new mommy when I was a baby. Isn't it cool we both don't have mommy's."

Akito looked up at this crazy girl and for the first time that day he smiled.

" so you can smile, oh and it's so cute." She said teasing.

" Don't call me cute, I'm a big boy and big boys are not cute."

( A/n: Omg so cute. Akito : **glare** A/n: oh no wait I mean handsome)

Sana ran off to buy akito his ice-cream and ever since then they'd been friends that is until nazoumi came in the picture.

End of flashback

SANA

Sana ran through the park as tears spilt through her eyes. Ever since early on she had been on and off with the crying. It just hurt so much, she thought. She ran past the gazebo where they frst met. How could akito sell her out like that, they had been friends since they were six and as soon as another girl comes into the picture he defends her. How could he that lifeguard was mean to me she was trying to take you away, she was making you want her over me, wait a second what am I saying? Am I in love with… sana pushed the thought from her mind and continued running until she felt a hand on her upper arm.

" why is it that a pretty lady like yourself is crying in a park in the middle of the night."

Sana turned around to see 3 older guys standing in front (or behind whatever) of her.

" I'm fine' Sana spat.

" Ooo feisty, I like that, how about you hang with us for awhile."

" Why would I hang with street trash like you" she said not knowing the cosquenses of her words. She was soon pressed against the hard floor, with the guy on top of her.

" I don't think I like the way your talking to me, I'll just have to shut you up." He said smashing his lips into hers rather forcefully.

" Get the fuck off me" she yelled to no avail. She tried pushing him off but his friends just came to hold her down.

" stop" she screamed tears rolling down her face. ( this day can't get anyway worst for sana can it? I promise I'll make up for it later.) the older male returned her screams by ripping off her shirt. ",please" she cried in between sobs. The man was now trailing down to her shorts pulling them of while biting her neck painfully. " Help," she screamed before being forced into another set of vicious kisses.

AKITO

" Help"

SANA Akito thought as he ran in the direction he heard the scream. He ran past the gazebo only to be greeted by the worst sight he could ever see. Sana pushed to the floor half naked crying with some guy on top of her and 2 other guys holding her down. ( stop standing and staring akito and do something. Lol. I should make him do something shouldn't I. Nah. Let's enjoy the scenery. JK, don't kill me. Now get to reading. Tsk tsk)

Akito rushed into action hitting any part of the older men's body he could see. Anger filled through his veins. how could these bastards do this to MY sana He kicked and shoved and punched the older man throwing them every which way. When he was finished his eyes met golden tear-filled orbs. As he made his way to them they kept getting further and further away. Until they were completey gone. Sana was running away from him. Damn fast too. Akito started running after her. He finally got a hold of her.

"No don't touch me." She yelled trying to pull away from his grasp.

" Why are you running away from me?" akito questioned about to pull Sana into an embrace, until he felt an unbelievably hard force against his face. She had slapped him. Sana was still trembling from fear. " I said don't touch me. I hate you, you chose that guirl over me, I've been ur friend forever and you still chose her over me. Look around do you remember what happened here" she said as they stood inside the gazebo. " no you don't care obviously. You never cared for me or –" she was cut off by the warmth that surrounded her body. " I do care. This is where we first met each other, when we first became friends.."

Sana could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "Stupid stupid idiot" she yelled while she banged into his chest with her fist, and then burying her tear filled face in the exact spot she had just abused.

" I'm sorry" was all she heard before she exploded into another round of sobs. Akito lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her crying eyes. He gently pushed their lips together, and surprisingly Sana returned the kiss. Her hot tears ran down her cold face as she wrapped her arms around Akito while pulling away from their kiss. She held him tight and whispered " I love you." Akito was surprised and stunned for words. sana loves me he had been waiting for this moment for ever and she had finally said them. Sana didn't know what to make of silence and turned around tears were about to spill from her face until she felt arms wrapped around her waist." I love you too," he whispered in her ears. " now stop crying like an idiot."

Although that was an insult Sana loved it, it made her feel like everything was going to be all right.

"Akito"

" huh"

" I'm cold"

Akito had completely forgotten that sana was half naked she was only wearing her bra and underwear. Akito quickly pulled off his oversized t-shirt and handed it sana. It covered her all the way down to her knees.

" thanks"

" sana"

"yes Akito"

"What's your bra size?

Sana stood there in shock until she came up with a plan.

"Come here and I'll tell you in you ear," she said seductively to akito.

She's actually going to tell me, that voice is turning me on akito could feel himself growing bigger.

He walked over to sana and she pulled him in close leaning into his ear whispering " I hope this hurts" before akito could completely register what had happened he felt her knee connect with his groin.

" Good thing you won't be using that for a while" she said looking at her pain stricken new boyfriend and then decideing to walk ahead of him.

" Your gonna pay for that" he said while lifting her up into the air. Frightened she grabbed onto his hir for dear life. " let go, stupid."

" not until you put me done" she said sticking out her tounge.

He gently put her down only to see her run behind him and jump on his back.

" you owe me a piggy-back ride and from previous experiences I think it's much safer back here."(a/n: she's reffering to the erection she got in the pull when she did the reverse piggy-back ride.)

And so the 2 walked together all the way home. They ended up living happily ever after… ARE YOU KIDDING ME. YOU MUST BE ON CRACK OR SOMETHING IF YOU THINK THIS IS WHERE THEIR STORY ENDS. Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Sana's heart beats to another' there problems haven't ended they've just begun.

A/n: it is 2:27 am and I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard.

Plz review, thx. **Snore** _no honey not in front of the kids._


	10. Chapter 10

Hiiiiiiiiii peoples. Wats happenin'. I haven't reviewed in 4ever and I have a good reason why. I was abducted by aliens from mars, and they wanted to test my brain so I told them I'd let them if they gave 1000 diamonds and they agreeded, so when they were done they dropped me off on the moon with the diamonds, and the only problem was I couldn't breathe and I was finding it hard to stand on the floor but luckily these astranouts found me and brought me in there shuttle and I remembered I left my diamonds outside but it was too late . when we landed on earth they dropped me at my house and I found out that when the aliens abducted me they fried my computer. Luckily I found a magic lamp and a genie came out and I wished my computer was fixed but before I could get my other 2 wishes he said he only gives 1 and then he disappeared.

Ok the real reason…

I planned out the whole entire story and I was so caught up about thinking about later chapters I forgot to write this one SWEATDROP.

Oh and a drastic change kay let me tell u, I always wanted to write a songfic so I'm gonna start putting songs in each chapter, I hope you don't mind.plz don't mind. Oh and also let's just say that Sana's a famous dancer not actress, I know it's a major leap from reality but plz just work with me.

For future knowledge they're both 17 and are seniors in highschool which is almost over.

For every chapter with a song I'll put a link, u could open a new browser or tab and listen to it while reading .anyway enough talking here we go.

Chapter 10

As sana boredly sat in class her mind kept wandering back to the thought of the other night. Were they really a couple? She didn't feel any different. Since that night they hadn't done anything remotely romantic. And it's been 1…2…3 days. (I thinks that's kinda pathetic but…) Sana would have sighed until she saw something fly onto her desk. The teachers was turned to the board so the coast was safe for now.

'I was wondering what u were doing tonight, cauz maybe could do something'

Sana felt the exicitement shoot through her veins, she turned around to face Akito signaling him a yes. Akito put up 7 fingers which Sana guessed meant that he'd pick her up at seven.

After class Sana waited by the door for Akito

"I'm guessing that meant 7:oo right."

A nod followed.

" And I was just starting to think we weren't doing anything romantical."

"Excuse me."

"nothing, never mind, just talking to myself," she said as she rushed for the next class face flushed.

The day persummed on quite uneventfully and finally the school bell rang, as the kids raced through the building something stumbled onto Sana's mind.

WHAT THE HECK WAS SHE GOING TO WEAR???????

Sana raced through the building and to her house totally forgetting that Akito was going to walk her home.

"mama, I'm home, can't talk right now, I have an emergency" she yelled down stairs before slamming her door.

"So my daughter Sana has a date, hohoho and it's with that cute hayama boy. One step closer to gorgeous grandchildren." Mama mused while starting up her little red car again.

Upstairs

Sana through everything out her closet, there were shirt all over the floor and pants flung all around the roomskirts on top of her canopy that was just about ready to caving in, her room to say was a total mess.

"PERFECT," she stated as she looked at her outfit.

It was lime green halter top (makes a v down the chest) that stoped right above her navel, which was peirced with a dangling pick jeweled belly-button ring. Then she had on a pink rippled skirt that stopped mid thigh, with a green and pink belt around her waist. She decided to wear her white 3 1/2 inch platform boots that when up to her knees. All in all one word that could describe sana was 'Hott." To your surprise it was written on her lower back with henna and japanese characters, how ironic.

"now my hair" sana stated turning her curling iron up full blast.

7:00

All sana heard was a knock on the door, and that alone got her heart racing. As she walked down the stairs she could feel the stares on her.

" Oh my god my little sana can not be leaving the house like that" Rei stated in shock " deep breaths rei…"

" oh rei don't be such hermit, let the girl dress up for her date."

" how'd you know, mama?"

" I know all and see all now hurry to the door."

As sana stood by the door and turned the handles no sound was made but the rapid beat of her heart finally the door swung open to reveal a equally as breath taking akito. He was wearing a black button down top with the first 3 buttons open giving her a ever so lovely view of his firm but smooth chest. He was wearing a dark jeans with a silver chain at the side of his waist. Around his neck was a black leather necklace with a silver cheetah pendant. His light brown locks hung down and his bangs dangled loosely around his eyes.

(in this story akito's hair is a bit longer close to his shoulders tell me if u think that's hott or not)

As sana was taking the sight of Akito, Akito was trying to keep himself from pouncing on her. Was she doing this on purpose? Was she trying to give him a boner before they went anywhere? Was she trying to torture him? Damn did she look sexy in that outfit was all that went through his mind. To calm his rushing blood he tried to imagine his dad in the same outfit, that cooled him down a bit.

" Are you two just going to stand there looking at each other or are you going to get going. You both look beautiful, get over it. Oh and sana dear, don't come back too early, stay out as long as you like, heck you come back in the morning, see you tommorow." And with that misako drove off in her little red care why rei ran after saying, " misako you can't be serious about that can you?"

Sana stepped through the door locking it behind her. They stepped down the stairs and snuck in another quick glance at each other. ' I can't believe it, it's our first real date as a couple' Sana thought while her face started to turn pink.

Akito took Sana's hand in his and started walking towards the car. Sana was surprised at first by this gesture but when they started walking it went comfortable. " So where too, Aki?"

" I know you're a dancer and all but I'm not rlly into big places and loud music, so maybe to a movie or a resteraunt."

" Before I answer that, answer me this, do you notice anything different about me?" Sana was dieing to know if he liked her hair, she spent almost 2 hours working on it. She gave a little spin and her world famous smile."

'you mean like EVERYTHING' Akito thought, " I like your clothes if that's what you mean."

Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?

" Thanks I actually had no idea what to wear so I put this on, do you notice anything else different."

With that Akito smirked " you know Sana maybe you shouldn't wear those curls, people might get the wrong idea?"

" wrong idea about what?"

" That your not the good girl that you really are."

"Excuse me."

"Bad girls wear curls good girls don't it's as simple as that."

" well maybe I'm not the good girl everyone makes me out to be." Sana smirked at her last comment.

" oh really prove it."

Sana brought her self closer to him. Smashing their lips together violently, nibbling gently on his lower lip for acess that he sure as hell didn't deny. As she stuck her tounge in his mouth they battled for dominance tasting the flavors of each others mouth. Akito liked the feeling of being dominated by Sana. Not once did this ever happened to him, he wished it would last forever but as we all no humans need air. As they pulled away from each other panted heavily.

" proof enough" was all sana said before striding over to car ahead of Aktio.

Akito couldn't answer all he could manage to think was 'ok were skipping dinner, after that kiss, nothing we be able to satisfy my hunger. With that he went to join sana by the car.

Ok peeps, I took the song out of this one, it was suppose to be First Date by blink 182 but I couldn't finish the rest of the date in this chapter, it was taking to long. It is 1:13 in the morning and I have a party to go to at 10:00 am. So I excluded the song. Night peeps hope you liked that chapter. Writing that kissing scene was fun, it made me so happy, is it me or is it getting hot in here.

Kodocha trivia question,

If 2 people get it right I'll update the next day or tomorrow.

What did sana give to akito on their middle birthday, and why was it so important to him?

GOOD LUCK. The higher the chapters the harder the questions. bi.


	11. Chapter 12

I'm sorry peeps, 4 some strange reason I didn't feel like typing this chapter. It might be short but atleast it's an update, let's hope things get hotter in this chapter.

Chapter 11

Akito opened the car door and took his seat on the drivers side.

"So have you decided where to go?" asked sana a little anxiously. Akito was still a little tooooooo caught up in his fantasy world about exploring his "boundaries" with sana, to notice her question.

"Akito are you listening to me."

"What-," akito turned his face from his gaze outside the window to Sana. He could feel her breath on his face, they were about an inch apart. " I-II w-aas-s won-de-erring, iii-ff you figure-d o-out where we were g-going." Sana said stuttering, they were really close now, and the his warm breath was sending shivers down her spine.

"yeah" he said in a husky voice (like bedroom voice) " I have." No, no, no Sana could take no more of this, it was either kiss him and all melt away into euphoria or…

_hey hey you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

I think you need a new one 

The very annoyingly familiar sound was coming from her cell phone.

She looked at him appolegetically before answering, "Hello," a hint of annoyance sounded in her voice.

"yes he's here"

"You want to speak to him"

Sana turned around slightly confused and handed the phone to akito. " It's for you."

"hello"

" How'd you get this number?"

"No, I'm busy, bye."

Sana looked at Akito questioningly, " who was that?" akito looked at Sana and then started the engine.

" no one important."

And with that they drove off. The car ride was a very akward silence.Sana decided the best thing to do was turn on the radio.

( a/n sana's a famous dancer/ singer if I didn't make that clear. Like Britney spears, or jlo.)

The car ride felt like forever to Sana until they came to a complete stop and and akito parked the car. They were parked in front on a bunch of buildings and a small alley way. There was something far off in the distance that she couldn't see very well. "akito why are we here?" sana smirked, " your not going to try to molest me in this dark alley way are you?" Akito turned and smiled at her,, it soon urned into a smirk, the mood was definitely changing. " I wasn't planning on it, but if your up for it I definitely don't mind. Kinda kinky but I'll live." And with that sana chuckled.

" Don't worry you still got a long ways to go before I let you anywhere near that line, it's so far ahead of you need a telescope to see it and space shuttle to cross it."

" don't worry I've been pass the moon and stars before, I'll across that line sooner than you think."

Changing the subject Sana asked " so really where are you taking me?'

"you'll see." He said turning a corner, right in front of them a was the most heavenly place for a six year old, wonderful sight for a 9 year old. The most fun sight for a 14 year old. And go figure the must perfect place to take sana on a date.

" Akito, It's a carnival."

(I bet you weren't expecting that.)

Sana grabbed akito's hand and ran through the crowd. "let's go on this, and this, and oh that." She said pointing to a roller coaster. As we all know akito's afraid of heights, not that he would tell sana that though. He had to bear with it, ride after ride after ride.

" hey Sana aren't you hungry yet?" akito asked trieing to avoid going on the haunted elevator.

"Yea, aki I'm starvatious." (my fav word) she said grabbing his hand. " ooo, ooo let's go a there." Sana said pointing to a ramen stand.

" you eat that garbage?" akito never ate ramen because he could never stand the thought of cheap crap going down his throat.

" oh aki, do act like a spoiled actress, that's my job. Plus I bet you never even tasted it before, come on, we're eating it whether you like it or not."

"un," was akito's protest. Sana sat down at a chair with akito next her.

"I'll order for you ok aki."

"hn" was his reply.

" He'll have one bowl of the regular, and I think I'll take the 15 bowl challenge."

"what!" akito asked astonished.

" are you sure 'bout that little miss, I know if you win the whole purchase is free, but I you lose you have to pay for all 15 bowls."

" yup, I'm sure, sana kurata, age 16 never backs down from a challenge. I will never surrender."

" Um ok, suit yourself." And with that the chef got to cooking.

" sana are you crazy , I'm not worried about the money, but are really going to waste all that ramen."

" who said I was gonna waste it, I plan on eating it all. Growing girls need nutrition."

" here you go mister and for the lady-"

" done"

"…………"

"……….."

"Did she just finish all 15 bowls in less than a min?"

"yup" akito answered still in shock.

THUMP

The chef collapsed. Never once did anyone ever finish all 15 bowls and in a min.

Drip drip.

Akito poured his drink on the man's face.

" Who, what, where, when, why, mommy?" he said waking up.

" thanks for the free meal we'll be leaving." And with that he fainted once more. His last words to them " free meal, mama mia."

Sorry everyone gotta stop here my parents are bugging me to get off the computer and I wanted to update for u guys, I'll write the rest tommorow, I promise if I get the chance. Have you noticed that I like to type at night, it puts me in the mood.

1:14 am .

kodocha trivia

What did sana accidentally give tyshoushi's little sister that was too much of a problem for them to keep in their apartment?


	12. Chapter 13

hi I'm back didn't get a chance on the comp, so here's the rest of the chapter.

Chapter 12-13 (I think)

" so Aki how'd you like the ramen, wasn't it yummy."

" Well actually, I didn't get a chance to eat it since you finished so fast."

"WHAAAATTTTT!!!!! You no good dirty scoundrel, you tricked me."

" how'd I trick."

" I thought you were done," sana whined. Akito was as sly as a cheetah, but she was going to get him back for sure. Although he tried hard not to show it sana could see the little twitch he made when ever she picked a high ride to go on. (what a wonderful time not to be dense Sana.why weren't you like that b-for o I guess that's my fault **sweatdrop**)

"Hohoho" she chuckled to herself.

"What," Akito asked suspicious.

" Oh nothing I just thought it would be fun to go on… that." She said pointing in the air.

" uh….umm..aren't..um …How 'bout" before Akito could finish his sentence sana had already grabbed his wrist and made a run for the ride.

" Oh Aki-to you're not scared all you."

" umm.. Of course not, why would I be afraid."

" ok then let's get on."

In front of them was a 350 ft. high Ferris wheel.( I think that's big right.) the lights were shining in the midst of night red, green, purple and on the iner circle it was the most beautiful aqua blue. Sana couldn't wait to go on. It was the most romatical and dreamy ride besides the lovers tunnel , which no real man would go on unless he waz drunk, high or just plain weird. (srry if that affends anybodies boyfriends.)

Sana and akito were seated in a red car and as soon as the ride attender closed the gates Sana could see Akito's face pale. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. " akito are you alright?" sana asked worriedly.

" Yeah…" he might have said it but he didn't look it. At that very moment the ride started to move. Sana quickly reacted by going on the other side to sit with Akito snuggling into his side " You know you really shouldn't try to act brave all the time."

Akito stiffened had she found his weakness? Oh but he could use this to his advantage.

" Is there anything I could do to help?" Sana asked worry still visible in her voice.

" I'll be fine all I need is something to take my mind off this," akito smirked before continuing, " this'll do."

" wha-" Sana was cut off from akito pushing her down onto the seat and straddling her hips.

" You'll do" akito said in a husky voice pushing his lips on to ,sana's while putting himself on top of her. It started out gentle but turned into a greedy kiss both wanting more. As akito nipped on Sana's lower lip she gave him entrance into her mouth, both exploring each others mouth Sana eventually gave into akito's dominace and let him have her mouth. Sana's mouth tasted of the Cotton candy she had bought before they went on the ride.(srry I didn't mention that) Things were definitely heating up with Akito's hands wandering into forbidden territory until A flash of light haltered both of their movements.

" What was that," Sana asked half trying to catch her breath. Akito got off of her and looked around.

" I don't know." He said panting slightly.

" that… was hott."

" Why don't we continue than."

BANG

BOOM

"Omg Aki look the fireworks are beautiful." And with that sana sat up and looked towards the sky.

" Stupid fucking fireworks, ruining my moment." Akito mumbled under his breath not loud enough for Sana to hear. As akito changed his gaze from the floor of the car to sana a small smile grew on his face. He loved how sana could look so cute and innocent went something fascinated her. He was kind of jelous that her smile was being directed to something other than him so he decided to grab her waist and pull her next to him. And there he got what always make his heart melt from it's cold exterior her breath taking smile and this time it was directed towards him. How they wished this moment would never end but.

" time to get out love birds," the annoying ride attender said to the teen couple.

Akito and sana stepped out of the ride and walked out of the carnival. As they were walking down the alley a question popped into Sana's mind. "Hey aki can I spend the night." A thousand questions popped into akito's mind. Would this be his night of "expirements?" Why would she want to spend the night? Was she suggesting anything?

" I'm pretty sure mama locked all the doors and told everyone not to let me in, it's happened before."

" YOU MEAN SHE WAS SERIOUS!" Akito asked shocked.

" Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

At sana's house.

" Are all the doors locked? Are the windows closed? How about the gate? Oh and somebody go make sure Rei's ok in the closet. Hohoho, hope you have fun tonight Sana dear."

Back to Sana and Akito.

" Well you can stay if you want." Akito smirked. " My Dad's on a business trip. The house is completely empty."

"Ok." Sana said completely oblivious to akito's intentions while stepping into the car.

( So you've gone back to being dense have you.) And with that they drove back to Akito's house.

A/n: Whhoooooo what's gonna happen tonight. The first date is finally over, phew now I can move on. Is sana ready for what Akito has in mind? Will the night end akwardly or blissfully? What will happen in the morning? What will happen….

Kodocha Trivia

In the anime sana refused to say a line in a movie and that caused her acting carrer to plummet for some time. What line caused this, and why didn't she want to say it?


	13. Chapter 14

Sorrrrrrry I took so long or did I? I waz so surprised so many ogf u read the manga, I heard it was better but I can't seem to get my hands on one. I can't think of a songg my minds gone blank so we'll just have to do without. I think I'll make this one fluffy although I'm more of a dirty kinda grl. Lolz.

Chapter 13

Akito led sana into his house to be stopped by a sound coming from the kitchen.

" Hi akito how was your date with sana-chan."

Akito froze midstep. NOOOOOOO it can't be "Dad why are you still here."

" Oh my flight got delayed, I'll be leaving early in the morning." He said walking out itnto the livingroom. " Oh hi Sana-chan I didn't know you were coming over." Akito's dad said with a smile while akito was in a corner kicking the wall. (old habits never die.)

"Are you staying over?" akito's dad asked still smiling. Sana nodded her head in reply.

" Ok then, Akito why don't you go sat up the **guest** room for sana." Those words although spoken the same as the others rang through akitos ears like a drum. If looks could kill akito's dad would have gone bye-bye the min he said those words. Sana on the other hand really didn't mind and followed an angry akito up the stairs. Akito's dad was still completely oblivious to the anger building up in his son. (no he ruined all their fun or did he?)

Akito opened the guest room door and as soon as sana walked in he slammed it shut, pushing Sana up against the wall. "Just cause you have to stay in here doesn't mean I have to stay in my room he said while starting to kiss he neck, he ran his tounge gently around the flesh and suddenly hit a sensitive spot that sent shivers down sana's spine."ugh" is all she muster up, hearing that akito more excitedly continued his torture, circling around in and lightly placeing kisses on it. " Aki- too…stoop" Akito stopped momentarily and made his way up to her ear whispering a spine tingling 'Never.' Then he started again pushing in closer this time. He started in a grinding motion and both could feel their "forbidden areas" awaken.

Akito trailed a little further off track down her chest with Sana moaning, he stopped though to turn them around and push Sana onto the bed. Akito straddled her hips down and pushed in for a hungry kiss, he was as hard as a rock and he couldn't wait to be inside her having her screaming his name. " Wai-t…akitoooo…stoppp, don't" Akito wouldn't hear it he continued on his way pass her mouth slowly down her neck and to her chest until he felt a little tug on his shirt. He looked down in a worried Sana's eyes. Was she for real? After all this she couldn't possibly leave him in this "condition" could she?

Akito angrily got off of her and stormed out of the room and went into the only place where he could get rid of his problem, the shower. Sana sat up on the bed more worried than ever, she didn't mean to upset him she just wasn't ready. What should she do, she didn't want him mad at her? She was filling with all sorts of doubt, maybe she shouldn't have come over. Was this a mistake?

Don don don, I just had to do that I take 4 ever to update and leave you with a cliffy I'm great aren't I. Whoa things went alittle to far for comfort in this chapter don't wrry I plan on updating soon.

Kodocha trivia

Umm…for anime watchers what was the name of the guy nazoumi and sana met in Ny that looked exactly like akito?

For manga readers what did akito's mom say to him in his subconscious while he was at the hospital?


	14. Chapter 15

I know I know I know, but I feel ass though I've lost some interest in the story. I'll try and make this one pretty long since I left you guys with ma short on last time.

As akito came out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and started to think. ' I should probably apologize, I hope she's not mad' As he reached for the handle of the door he was caught off guard by Sana throwing herself into his arm. " I'm sorry, please don't be mad Akito." Akito pulled Sana out of his arm. Sana did not understand the meaning of this and her eyes started to water. Akito looked her in the eyes and and said " No, you shouldn't apologize, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Sana threw herself back into his arms and a single tear ran down her face, only to be lapped up by Akito's greedy tounge. Sana was too shocked for words. " Now what did I tell you about crying idiot." Akito lifted her chin and their lips met gently. It was a soft chaste kiss but it was enough for both of them.

" Now if excuse me I have to go change" Akito said smirking, " Unless that is you want to watch."

Sana had to fight a huge blush from spreading across her face when she realized that he was only wearing a towel around his waist. " asshole."

" Is that a yes?" akito innocently questioned only to obtain a hit from Sana's magical mallet that happens to appear randomly. Sana chased Akito into the room and got the door slammed in her face. "Oh now you don't want me in there." The door slightly opened. "Arggghhh" sana let out a frustrated sigh as she stomped down the hall into the guest room. She quickly realized that she had nothing to change into for bed. She sighed once again as opened the door and made her way down to akito's room. She gently tapped on the door. She heard it unlock and open. She walked in glad to know Akito was finished changing in large T and baggy shorts. His hair still damp was plastered to face and neck and Sana couldn't help but blush at the sight.

Akito realized he was being inspected and couldn't fight the smirk that rose to his face. " Is the only reason you came in here to stare, or did you have something else in mind?"

"Shut up, I came in here to ask if you had anything I could where to bed."

" and if I don't …" akito smirked 'will you sleep naked?'

" if you don't what?… oh… you hentai no I will not sleep in the nude."

" it was worth a shot." He said barely dodging the pillow that was flug at him. " go into natsumi's room, take anything, it's down the hall on the left."

Sana muttered a "thanks" as she left the room. She opened up the door to natsumi's room and was surprised to see it painted an eletric green. As she went further into the room she spotted a large chester draw. She opened the first draw and was greeted by a large amount of lingerie and underwear. A small blush tinted her cheeks as she closed the draw and opened the next. They were all silk kimonos and robes. 'What is she doing with all this stuff' she stopped her train of thought before it wandered into un familiar territory. Draw after draw she couldn't find anything decent besides a small tank and short shorts. She sighed 'I guess this will have to do" then she smirked 'who's up for a bit of teasing?'

The tank top stopped a little before her navel which was still decorated with her pink belly ring. And the shorts could obviously be mistaken for underwear. She walked into her room to find Akito standing next to bed.

Akito slowly turned around to face her and was greeted by a most suggestive sight. But than he thought back to a couple mins ago where she had plainly stated she wasn't ready. Is she teasing me?

As if reading his mind a small smirk formed across Sana's face. " Are you going to be staying here tonight."

Yes, yes she was teasing him. He couldn't believe her, he couldn't trust himself sleeping next to her. He would molest her in her sleep.

"Yes I am."

"Oh really"

"Yup."

"Well fine then I'm tired and we have school tommorow." Sana went to lie down on the bed and akito followed suit after turning out the lights. It was a little akward at first until she felt strong arms grasp her from behind. She was a little stiff at first but soon her breaths evened out and she relaxed into the touch and fell asleep.

Sana woke up to find nobody beside her. 'where the hell is he'. She sat up to see a newspaper face down on the bed. Curiousity got the best of her and she picked up and gasped.

The headline read "** Sana's Change: cute little girl to slutty teenager." **And underneath was a picture of her and akito making out on the ferris wheel. It all made sense now. That was the strange flash!

A/n: whoooooooo. I know it wasn't very long but I decided I should give a chapter since kodocha middle school updated 2 times before me. So I figured I was taking to long. Maybe I should give myself one week deadlines. That would work. Next chapter up by next Saturday.

Kodocha trivia

Anime: What's nazoumi's sister's name?

Manga: What is the name of the guy who stabbed Akito?


	15. Chapter 16

Hi that took a little longer than expected… yea well here's the new chapter and I'm going to make it extra long this time. 

Chapter 15

She could feel the wetness on her face. Yes she was crying. Like every other day in her life she was crying. ' I have to stop' she thought to herself' I don't want akito to see me like this again I'm such a baby' As if magic, Sana could hear somebody's footsteps emerging from the stairs. She quickly tried to wipe away what was left of her tears. But we all know that Akito's not stupid and when he opened the door to find his girlfriend puffy eyed, it couldn't help but make his heart ache.

"It's going to be okay Sana," he said reassuringly why bringing her into an embrace.

" I'm sorry Akito, I didn't mean to drag you into this." She said as tears once more dripped from her eyes.

" Shh, why are you always worrying for others. I'll be fine, and you will too."

" But what about school, everybody's going to know."

" Who cares, half of them have got caught doing worst things than kissing. If they say anything they'll all be a bunch of hypocrites."

Sana was silent at that. She found comfort in his arms for a little while longer and then pulled away mumbling a 'thanks.' They both stood up and walked out of the room. " Yeah, the bathrooms right there and you can borrow what ever's in natsumis room."

"Okay" she said as she made her way into the bathroom. Little did she know Akito was having his own doubts on the situation too?

He couldn't help but wonder what exactly was waiting at school. He knew nobody would actually say it to their faces but it would spread, not that he had a problem but he was a little worried about Sana. He wasn't in all of her classes; hell he was only in one or two, what would happen if he was not around. 'Well isn't life full of surprises. Who would actually do something like that? How would they know that Sana and me were even going out? Unless… no it couldn't be _**her**_ could it.'

Akito was left with his thoughts on the matter when he heard Sana descending down the stairs. Akito took his eyes off of the eggs he was scrambling (I don't know what Japanese people eat for breakfast) to watch her. Well didn't a sight greet him? Down comes Sana in pink caprices and a tight yellow midriff. Were those even allowed in school, apparently so? Her curls had deflated from last night leaving her hair intoxicatingly wavy.

" Mmm that smells good aki, what's cooking?"

" Scrambled eggs, oh but I don't feel like sharing."

" What's that suppose to mean?"

A smirk found it's way onto Akito's lips, " It's means, that I need to get something in return for sharing." Sana could feel his eyes slowly glance over her body. Fighting a blush she says " like what?"

"I want you to grovel."

" WHAT!!!! "

" You heard me, I want you to grovel."

" Have you loss you mind. No.fucking.Way."

" Well then I guess I'll just have to enjoy my meal all by myself." Akito dished it out into a plate, and picked up his fork. Shoveling just a right amount of food into it, he slowly ever so slowly brought it up to his mouth, savoring the taste. He could see Sana's eyes watch his every movement.

'I won't give in. I won't give in' Sana started to whimper. Oh it was an adorable whimper. " Please akitoooo."

" Get on your knees and beg."

"Akito come on."

" Knees."

Sana slowly and regretfully made her way down to her knees. "Please." She said.

" Say 'please master give it to me'."

Sana was stunned. Was he serious? She mumbled inaudibly "Pleasemastergiveittome"

"What was that?"

"Please master give it to me." She screamed frustrated.

Akito leaned down to pet her head. "Good girl" And handed her a plate of food. Akito waited until after about two bites, to point out the time.

" Sana, it's 9:00"

"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAATTTT." She screamed. " You fucking prick, I hardly ate anything." This caused Akito to smirk. 'Stupid prick. I'm going to wipe that silly smirk off his face.' And with that Sana stormed out of the house.

She ran all the way to school. Only to be greeted by whispers and curious gazes. She had completely forgotten what happened this morning. But she kept her smile and pretended like she didn't hear the names, or things being said about her. That smile soon faded when she got to her locker. Her eyes held fear and her body started to tremble. _"Who would do this?"_

Akito just found his way into the building. As expected they were the talk of the school. Akito glared at anyone who looked his way and his composure was as cold as ever. Not to mention he was a little worried to where Sana ran off to. While in his train of thoughts he passed by an angry looking nazoumi. With out even in noticing he kept on walking into he bumped into a girl. His eyes were still stone cold. The girl looked up at him and smirked. " Aki-baby you know I don't like that look." Akito's composure broke. He looked down at the girl in front of him; shock clearly written on his face. Shit. _**She's **_back.

A/n: wow. Who is she? And what's up with her calling akito that? And what happened to Sana? Don't look at me. I have no idea. Their fate is all up to my fingers now. This is nowhere near I planned. Lolz. Leave a review!

I can't think of a question so even better. Leave me a review on what you think of the characters and story, or even guess what's going to happen and next chapter I will personally, answer all reviews and comment back to you guys indiviually.


	16. Chapter 17

Hi that took a little longer than expected… yea well here's the new chapter and I'm going to make it extra long this time. 

Chapter 15

She could feel the wetness on her face. Yes she was crying. Like every other day in her life she was crying. ' I have to stop' she thought to herself' I don't want akito to see me like this again I'm such a baby' As if magic, Sana could hear somebody's footsteps emerging from the stairs. She quickly tried to wipe away what was left of her tears. But we all know that Akito's not stupid and when he opened the door to find his girlfriend puffy eyed, it couldn't help but make his heart ache.

"It's going to be okay Sana," he said reassuringly why bringing her into an embrace.

" I'm sorry Akito, I didn't mean to drag you into this." She said as tears once more dripped from her eyes.

" Shh, why are you always worrying for others. I'll be fine, and you will too."

" But what about school, everybody's going to know."

" Who cares, half of them have got caught doing worst things than kissing. If they say anything they'll all be a bunch of hypocrites."

Sana was silent at that. She found comfort in his arms for a little while longer and then pulled away mumbling a 'thanks.' They both stood up and walked out of the room. " Yeah, the bathrooms right there and you can borrow what ever's in natsumis room."

"Okay" she said as she made her way into the bathroom. Little did she know Akito was having his own doubts on the situation too?

He couldn't help but wonder what exactly was waiting at school. He knew nobody would actually say it to their faces but it would spread, not that he had a problem but he was a little worried about Sana. He wasn't in all of her classes; hell he was only in one or two, what would happen if he was not around. 'Well isn't life full of surprises. Who would actually do something like that? How would they know that Sana and me were even going out? Unless… no it couldn't be _**her**_ could it.'

Akito was left with his thoughts on the matter when he heard Sana descending down the stairs. Akito took his eyes off of the eggs he was scrambling (I don't know what Japanese people eat for breakfast) to watch her. Well didn't a sight greet him? Down comes Sana in pink caprices and a tight yellow midriff. Were those even allowed in school, apparently so? Her curls had deflated from last night leaving her hair intoxicatingly wavy.

" Mmm that smells good aki, what's cooking?"

" Scrambled eggs, oh but I don't feel like sharing."

" What's that suppose to mean?"

A smirk found it's way onto Akito's lips, " It's means, that I need to get something in return for sharing." Sana could feel his eyes slowly glance over her body. Fighting a blush she says " like what?"

"I want you to grovel."

" WHAT!!!! "

" You heard me, I want you to grovel."

" Have you loss you mind. No.fucking.Way."

" Well then I guess I'll just have to enjoy my meal all by myself." Akito dished it out into a plate, and picked up his fork. Shoveling just a right amount of food into it, he slowly ever so slowly brought it up to his mouth, savoring the taste. He could see Sana's eyes watch his every movement.

'I won't give in. I won't give in' Sana started to whimper. Oh it was an adorable whimper. " Please akitoooo."

" Get on your knees and beg."

"Akito come on."

" Knees."

Sana slowly and regretfully made her way down to her knees. "Please." She said.

" Say 'please master give it to me'."

Sana was stunned. Was he serious? She mumbled inaudibly "Pleasemastergiveittome"

"What was that?"

"Please master give it to me." She screamed frustrated.

Akito leaned down to pet her head. "Good girl" And handed her a plate of food. Akito waited until after about two bites, to point out the time.

" Sana, it's 9:00"

"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAATTTT." She screamed. " You fucking prick, I hardly ate anything." This caused Akito to smirk. 'Stupid prick. I'm going to wipe that silly smirk off his face.' And with that Sana stormed out of the house.

She ran all the way to school. Only to be greeted by whispers and curious gazes. She had completely forgotten what happened this morning. But she kept her smile and pretended like she didn't hear the names, or things being said about her. That smile soon faded when she got to her locker. Her eyes held fear and her body started to tremble. _"Who would do this?"_

Akito just found his way into the building. As expected they were the talk of the school. Akito glared at anyone who looked his way and his composure was as cold as ever. Not to mention he was a little worried to where Sana ran off to. While in his train of thoughts he passed by an angry looking nazoumi. With out even in noticing he kept on walking into he bumped into a girl. His eyes were still stone cold. The girl looked up at him and smirked. " Aki-baby you know I don't like that look." Akito's composure broke. He looked down at the girl in front of him; shock clearly written on his face. Shit. _**She's**_back.

A/n: wow. Who is she? And what's up with her calling akito that? And what happened to Sana? Don't look at me. I have no idea. Their fate is all up to my fingers now. This is nowhere near I planned. Lolz. Leave a review!

I can't think of a question so even better. Leave me a review on what you think of the characters and story, or even guess what's going to happen and next chapter I will personally, answer all reviews and comment back to you guys indiviually.

i just added it twice cuz it seems like i didn't update cuz i deleted chapter 8


	17. Chapter 18

Omg Omg I don't have an excuse, I'm a bad person, 0.0

Chapter 17

"What are you doing here?" Akito asked with maliss filling his voice.

" I'll tell you why but not out here where everyone's watching. Let's go into the class room." She said not waiting for his reply and already starting her walk into a class room. Akito followed behind. When they got inside she closed the door behind her, and then through herself onto him. "Aki baby I missed you" No matter how he tried he could not find the strength to throw her off.

"Why are you back?" his voice slightly cracked.

With this she smirked. "Why aren't you glad?"

"I didn't miss you" he lied. " I have a girlfriend, I don't need you anymore."

She frowned. "Oh really, can you call that a girlfriend, she doesn't satisfy your needs. She can't make you scream like I can" she said while drawing imaginary circles on his chest.

"that's not true" he managed to push her back a bit. But she latched on once again.

" we both know it is, sweety. You know you need me, But maybe I'll just have to eliminate the competition." And with that she gave a kiss, then stalked out of the room.

Akito didn't like this at all, his fear had finally happened. And to make it worst, part of him wanted it to. Things were going to get a lot more complicated.

Sana stared at her locker, full of curses, condoms, thongs, and pills. And that was only the outside. She didn't want to touch it. She felt as if she would break if she did.

In a corner a certain girl was watching with a knowing smirk.

As Sana stood there in awe, Akito made his way down the hallway hurriedly in search of his girlfriend's locker. He soon came face to face with his horror stricken Sana. He then directed his eyes to her locker. This was not a fair game. Yes this was a game. That's how she thought, everything to her is a game. But this time one of the players, Sana, did not know the rules. Do Whatever You Can To Crush the Competition.

Akito made his way over to the locker, and gently tried to peel everything off. He opened his bag and stuffed everything in it, bent on throwing it all away. Sana walked over to him and opened her lock, shock still clearly written over her face.

What could Akito say? Nothing, he could say nothing, because everything he would say would be a lie. He couldn't say ' I don't know who did this, but when I find out who it is I'll kill them.' He did know who it was. And god knows he could never lay a finger on her, not even if he wanted to.

Sana opened up her locker to find even books. Tons and tons of books. What kind of books? 'Best sex positions' '101 ways to have sex' ' How to satisfy your partner'.

Sana would not get mad. She would not cry. She would not harbor self pity. She grew up strong, tears were not worthy of her eyes. Instead she smirked and said as loudly as she could " I would really love to thank the person who did this, for their generousity. Now I can learn how to properly satisfy MY boyfriend. Oh, too bad I don't know who you are, you really do deserve a thank you note." And with that she grabbed her books and walked to class. "See you later sweety" she said as she blew a kiss to akito. Akito was to stunned for words.

'Sana won even though she didn't know the rules and, Is it me or did she just sound and look exactly like Jess(her)' Akito thought to himself before heading to his own classroom.

_**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17**_

_**Don't matter if I step on the scene**_

_**Or sneak away to the Philippines**_

_**They're still gonna take pictures of my derriere in the magazine**_

_**You want a piece of me?**_

_**You want a piece of me...**_

Period 1 (sana)

' Who does that person think they are dealing with. I am Sana Kurata, age 17, and will not be messed with.'

"Class take out your independent reading books and start from where you left off last."

' And what's with the press, can't they just leave me the fuck alone, and dragging akito into the whole mess, how dare they.' San thought as she absent mindedly opened her book. When her eyes read over a few sentences she froze. This was not her book. 'Shit, I must have taken the wrong book by mistake.'

"SANA!"

"h-hai"

" I asked you to please give us the title of your book, and read your favorit passage or paragragh."

"B-but sir, this isn't my book."

" then just read anything from it."

"But"

"Now!"

" but Sir I can't, idon't think it's apporiate for the class."

" Now sana, were all in 12th grade We can handle it."

" But sir."

The teacher angrily got out of his seat and strode over to Sana. " Give the book to me now" he said venoumsily Sana hesitantly did as she was told.

" Class, the title of this book is '101 ways to have the best sex-" The teacher froze. The whole class broke into an immediate eruption with laughs, giggles , screams, gossip, and cat calls. Sana sunk into her seat. She wouldn't leave and give everyone the satisfaction of knowing she cracked. " I told you" she whispered.

The teacher's eyes were red and fuming. " EVERYONE BEQUIET NOW." He yelled. The class was silent.

" SANA"

" Yes sengoku-senpai." She said with her hanging low.

" Remove yourself from my class room now."

Sana stood up and packed up her things. She slowly and gloomily made her way to the door.

_**I'm Miss bad media karma**_

_**Another day another drama**_

Guess I can't see the harm 

_**In working and being a mama**_

_**And with a kid on my arm**_

_**I'm still an exceptional earner**_

_**And you want a piece of me**_

Sana made her way into the hall. She made her way to her locker and stuffed her books in it. " I'm going to fucking kill the person who did this."

" Oh really."

Sana turned around to be greeted by a fairly tall girl, (the same height as her.) with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sick smile on her face. " Who the fuck are you?" she said through gritted teeth.

" My, my what a dirty mouth."

" answer my fucking question."

" If you really want to know, I'm Akito's Lover." She said with a big smirk plastered across her face.

"L-lover," Sana stumbled, shock clearly showing through her face.

_**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Sana's Shameless**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

A/n: Yay the mystery charcter is revealed. I tried to make it a little longer than normal, but I really didn't want you to have to wait any longer. I'm so sorry for the long wait, I had plot bunnies and I was lazy. Yo soy perezoso! Whooo I used Spanish in my author notes. Me gusta el helado. I'll try my best to update soon, I know I left you on the edge there.


	18. sorry

Omg omg I'm sooo sorry but this time my computer really got screwed up. I'm going to update tommorow, most likely okay. I'm really sorry I took so long My computer got some virus thingy or whatever. It's fixed now but I can't update cuz I got skool, in the morning. I'll make sure the chapter is especially long, and good. Although it's going to be a filler chapter for what's going to happen I the chapter after. U'll never have seen it coming. Heh.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey I'm back. WHOOOOOOO I have 100 reviews. I'm so happy! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.

Omg, Omg I was just reading my story over and realized how the beginning was really bad. I'm sorry I wrote the beginning like 3 yrs ago, but I decided top stop. Now I'm finishing it hopefully. I'm known to not finish things. Heh. But I'll try my best for u guys.

Kodomoy: I want to thank you for being here since the beginning and giving so many nice reviews on what you liked and what I needed to improve. Rock on xoxox!

Tessthedragonfreak: thanks for all the reviews. I wish I could answer all ur questions but I don't want to give anything away. Thx xoxox

MewIchiBlue93: I love all your reviews they're so nice and they encourage me to continue writing. Luv ya xoxox

Starlee-chan: Thanks for reviewing to my chapters. I luv hearing all of ur reviews. Kisses xoxox.

SasuNaru x AyumHino: Omg Sasunaru is one of my favorite anime pairings. Thank you for your reviews. Much appreciated xoxox

Kagome1213: Although you haven't reviewed for a couple of chapters, I still love all the reviews you send me. Thanks so much for all of your reviews, hope you get to read the new chapters.

Chapter 18(I think)

"L-lover"

"Oh please don't tell me you're going to cry." Jessica pointed out as she saw Sana's eyes water. "I told him, you were a baby. Sweetie Akito doesn't need someone to take care of, he needs someone to take care of him, a real woman. But don't worry I'll take care of that. Your best bet is to give up now, 'cause you're only going to be hurt in the end."

Sana's body trembled with anger and frustration. She knew that these words were true. She was a baby, and Akito did take care of her. "Y-you don't know what your talking about," she managed to choke out, trying her best not to start water works. What happened to her newfound confidence?

"We both know that's not true Sana dear. Anyway, I have to go for now, you'll be seeing me around here more often though. If I were you, I'd have my fun with him while I could 'cause he's not going to be with you for much longer. Toddles. And with a sway of her hips she walked off, leaving Sana dazed and confused.

She knew she had to leave, before anyone found her, especially Akito. She needed to think. Everything seemed too hazy. She continued her pursuit out of the building and back out onto the pavement. That's when everything it her like a gun shot. Her knees became weak and she couldn't tell if she was going to make it home before she collapsed, so she broke out into a full fledge sprint, trying to push the thoughts out of her mind. Just a little bit further she tried to tell herself.

She soon pushed through the door of her house and came face to face with Ms. Shimura (I think that's her name)

"Hello Sana." Ms. Shimura greeted politely. Sana plastered a fake smile onto her face while returning the greeting. She told her that school let out early today and proceeded up the stairs to her room.

As soon as she closed the door she collapsed trying to cover her mouth as tears ran down her face. She couldn't think straight; all that came to her mind was that Akito was going to be taken away from her. She was powerless to stop it, she thought. Inevitable. It would only figure that somebody as perfect as him, would eventually leave her. I mean she wasn't that pretty, and the only thing she could do well was dance. (Remember famous dancer not actress) She cried until her eyes refused to let out any more tears. She didn't know how long she had been they're crying all she knew was that her head was spinning. Soon all she could see were the back of her eyelids.

Sana awoke in her bed with her sheet tucked over her. She felt much better but she wasn't sure on how she had gotten here. She looked around her room to see her mom sitting by her desk.

"Hey mama." She said as she smiled weakly.

" Hello dear." Her mother replied looking in her eyes.

It was silent for about another minute before Sana broke into a new round of sobs. Misako sighed as she made her way over to her daughter's side.

"Mama, oh mama. It's horrible."

"What's horrible dear? What's wrong?"

"He doesn't _hiccup _love me any---more."

"What happened, Sana?"

"The girl—and him--- lover--- locker. Mama" she cried. She was too lost for words. What had happened? Could she have imagined it all?

" Sana I need you to calm down. I don't understand what you're trying to say to me."

Sana took a deep breath before answering. " Akito has a lover."

Sana's mom looked down on her with a smile. " You two did _that _already."

"No mama _we haven't._" She cried again. " Another girl, It's not me.0" She continued to bawl.

"Sana how do you know this?"

"She came, and we talked, and she messed up my locker, and I got in trouble. Mama it was horrible. Today is the worst day of my entire life." She said while trying to wipe her eyes.

" Dear, did you talk to Akito about this?"

"No." I said while looking down. "I haven't talked to him since this morning."

" You can't just jump to conclusions dear maybe you two need to-" She started while looking at me gently.

"No" I screamed not wanting to hear more. " I can't talk to him now, I just can't."

" Shh, calm down Sana, it's okay. I'll give you some time, but your going to need to talk to him eventually."

" Okay" she whimpered. As Misako proceeded to get up Sana clung for her arm. "Mama please don't go."

Misako smiled down reassuringly. " Sana I have a meeting to go to, but what do you think about me and you going on a mini vacation tomorrow. Just you, Rei and me. How's that sound?"

Sana smiled up at her mom, " That would be great." She replied as Misako left the room.

Sana thought about what she had to say to Akito. Should she tell him that she was leaving, better yet would he care now that his "lover" is back? But I can't jump to conclusions like Mama said. I have to talk to him when I get back. I'll call him to tell him where I'm going before we leave tomorrow.

Sana laid back on her bed thinking, until she heard the growl of her stomach. She got up and walked down to the kitchen. When she asked for something to eat and Ms. Shimura handed her a bento box a sushi, she felt her heart plunge. She sat down at the table but couldn't bring herself to eat, because it reminded her so much of Akito.

Did she love him, is that why she felt that way? No that couldn't be, she thought. They had only been together for, what about a week? It felt like so much more than that. (It took up like 7 chapters heh) She couldn't love him; she just really liked him she tried to convince herself to no avail. She brought her bento box back up to her room and through on her desk. Her eyelids closed in frustration. " I can't believe I love him," she said before drifting off into a restless sleep.

6:30 a.m.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Misako cheered in her daughter's room.

"5 more minutes mama." Sana said groggily.

"Sana dear we're going to miss our flight."

At the words flight, Sana instantly remembered yesterday's events. She slowly sat up and looked around. It seemed as though her mom had already packed her stuff.

"Get up sleepy head. You need to get ready and eat your breakfast."

"Okay, okay mama. Where are we going anyway?"

" Jamaica! It's where the sun never sets (not literally) the water is always cool, and the chocolate men are always single. Hohoho" Misako chuckled.

" You'll never change will you Mama?"

" Not a chance. Now hurry up and get going."

7:30 at the airport

"Flight 58 boarding now."

"Sana dear, that's our flight come on."

"Coming mama, just gotta make a call, I'll catch up to you."

"Okay hurry up."

Sana dialed akito's number, hesitantly pressing the talk button. It rang twice before a familiar voice greeted her.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey Akito it's Sana." She responded quietly.

" Sana. What happened yesterday? Are you okay? You didn't answer when I called last night." Was he worrying over her, no it couldn't be, she thought to herself.

"I'm fine," she lied " I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going on a mini vaca with mama and rei. I won't be back for another few days. Any way I have to go, Bye."

"Wait-." _**Click **_. The phone line went dead. She ran down to her departure lane greeted by Misako and Rei. They boarded their flight, not realizing that later on in the story, it would prove as one of the gravest mistakes in their entire lives…

TBC

A/N: Yay I updated. I think it's pretty long right? Well for me anyway. Don't worry the flight's not going to crash or is it? Mwhahaha. You'll just have to wait and see.

Sneak preview of the next chapter

" I'd love to dance" Sana said as she stood and followed him to the dance floor. Of course she knew how to dance, but what she hadn't realized that this was a different culture. A culture full of girls with huge asses that they weren't afraid to use.

" What are they doing?" She asked confused?

He chuckled. " That's how we dance, it's called grinding."

A/n: hahaha

Grind: verb- 5: to rotate the hips in an erotic manner! 4 a: to press together with a rotating motion! b: to rub or press harshly!


	20. Chapter 20

**"Where'd you?**

**We didn't miss you so.**

**Seems like it's been forever since you've been gone"**

**Lol I know you guys, probably didn't miss this story that much, But I have a need, a craving, to finish this. I have lost all boredom and I have decided to conquer this story. I WILLLLL FINISH. YAY!!!! Why isn't anybody yayying with me? Oh right, you guys probably hate me. SORRY, I can't even tell you how sorry I am. Every time I tried to type it I got bored and left. But I looked at the 107 reviews I got, and I couldn't be happier. So here. Even if you don't read it(PLEASE DO), I will still have the satisfaction of knowing that I didn't let you guys down… as much.*sweat drop* REVIEWWWW!! REVIEWW!!!**

Chapter 19(right?)

Sana took one step of the plane and into the tropical heat of what they called Jamaica. The orange sky, and a blend of multicolored buildings. One breath in, and she was fine. Relaxed, all thoughts of Akito and what's her name? Gone.

As Misako hailed down a taxi, Sana took in the scenery. Everything was so beautiful and serene, different from Japan but just as beautiful.

Sana and her mom stepped inside of the taxi, while Misako communicated with the taxi driver. Sana could understand what they were saying but she wasn't so sure she could communicate English well enough to speak up, so she remained quiet. (Sana quiet??! Lol) The driver started the engine…

"AHHHHHH!!!" Sana shrieked, as the taxi driver laughed merrily. Everything zoomed by so fast Sana thought she was gonna be sick.

"Whooooo" Misako yelled fanning herself.

"MAMA, he's gonna kill us." She yelled in Japanese.

"Everything's all right mon', welcome to the islands." The driver spoke from the front of car.

"Sana we are becoming one with their culture. Stop worrying so much. This is vacation."

"But…But. I don't wanna die!!" She shrieked as the driver made a sharp left thrusting her to the side.

"Hohoho."

About an hour and half later…

" Mama I don't think I've ever been so happy to see a bed in my life."

"Nonsense Sana, while we here, there will be no sleeping. Come on the chocolate men are waiting!!"

"But Mama" Sana whined, full of discontent.

"No buts!" Misako said as she drug Sana through their room door.

Sana and her mom waited for the elevator when a thought popped into Sana's mind.

"Mama, where's Rei? I haven't seen him since we got off the plane."

"Hohoho, I think we left him in the airport. Poor Rei, oh well! Here's the elevator." Sana's mom said once again pulling her through the doors.

And here the fun began.

Sana stopped her whining and stepped into the elevator full of shock, with one very gorgeous man staring back at her. He wasn't very dark compared to the others she had seen, he had almost a creamy complexion. His hair was cut short but he had piercing green eyes. Sana felt herself blush just staring at him.

"Hohoho" Sana's mom giggled while fanning herself. "My, my isn't it hot in here." She recited mischievously.

Sana looked up at the guy,her face completely crimson. He held a smirk on his face, an ever so familiar smirk which snapped her out of her reverie.

"Hello." The beautiful stranger said.

"Oha-hi."Sana said correcting herself.

The elevator door opened, and some more people stepped in.

A faint giggle sounded in the distance and Sana turned around to see the elevator doors closing, and her smiling mom on the other side.

"Mama-" and the doors closed in Sana's face.

She felt an arm around her shoulder and she looked up.

"Is that your mom?"

Sana nodded.

"I like her." And then he laughed.

And surprisingly enough Sana laughed to. The tense atmosphere seemed to fade and in its wake became a strange attraction to this figure. Sana looked up at him, and she could have sworn she saw Akito looking back. She shook her head, and smiled.

Focusing on using her best English she said. "Are you doing anything today?"

He smiled. "I am now. My name is Rodney, what's yours?"

"Sana. Sana Kurata.

"Sort of like James. James Bond."

Sana looked up questioningly at him and he began laughing while pulling her out of the elevator.

" Nevermind, you won't get it.

What a challenge, trying to seduce a girl who doesn't understand my jokes." He mumbled under his breath. "Just got to make up some new ones I guess." He laughed quietly to himself.

What a mystery indeed this figure was, Sana thought.

Forget Akito I'm going to have some fun.

**A/n I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't fit the grinding in, but I reread one of my old reviews and she gave me inspiration, so I wanted to get this in as fast as I could. I tried to make this chapter a bit funny, but I think its pretty lame, GOMEN!!!! Let me know if you like it. Lol I'll be pretty surprised if anyone still reads this story. The next chapter will have the grinding I promise!! And the more you review the faster I'll have it done. I said that before didn't I. Leave me all the threatening reviews you can make, it encourages me, I value my life… A LOT!**


	21. not a chapter

Destiny Jones

Dr. Nardi

Pd. 6

Hans Holbein the Younger(1497-1543) was a revered artist of the Northern Renaissance. He was well known for his portraits and religious paintings. From an early age he had already begun designing book covers, altar pieces and glass paintings like his father. ( Para. 1)

Hans Holbein the Younger was taught by his father, Hans Holbein, in Bavaria and then sent to Basel, Switzerland with his brother. The famous writer Erasmus was also living there at the time and they soon became acquainted. One of the Younger's famous works was the cover of Erasmus' famous satire, Praises of the Folly.

Hans Holbein: Hans Holbein the Younger." _The Columbia Electronic Encyclopedia._ © 1994, 2000-2006, on Infoplease.  
© 2000–2007 Pearson Education, publishing as Infoplease.  
04 Oct. 2010 ..


End file.
